


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)12

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515173
Kudos: 2





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)12

十二、盟友

「胡勃圖斯堡合約暫時掐熄了歐陸的戰火，霍亨索倫與哈布斯堡兩大王朝的仇怨仍在談判桌下燃燒，德意志即將進入進入二元對……」

「停、停，戰爭好不容易結束，別唸《維也納公報》的官話來倒人胃口。講點輕鬆的如何？據說關於那兩位……《滑稽家》前幾天登了篇有點意思的匿名投稿？」

美因河畔的法蘭克福是德意志地區重要的商業中心，不但南來北往的客商雲集，也能時常見到法蘭西、義大利、荷蘭的商旅來這裡做生意。

1763年末一個平凡的午後，和平的到來使這裡和許多德意志城市一樣，陷入難以名狀的歡慶氣氛之中。商人無心營業、工人無心工作，紛紛湧到市中心的羅馬山廣場，聚圍繞在識字者周圍，聽他們朗誦最新的報紙消息。註1

「哦不！那種憑空捏造的鬼東西是對國家的……」

幫忙讀報的青年眉頭緊鎖，拒絕的話語卻在群眾無聲的瞪視下越來越小聲，終於接下一位商人硬塞過來的《滑稽家》，不情不願地唸了起來。

「請聽我說一個奇異又荒唐的故事，一個無數哲學家湊一起討論千百年，也說不出那是如何存在、又為何存在的『國家』們的故事。他們的身份是如此地崇高、他們的情感卻是如此地自私，有幼稚的憧憬污濁的慾望、有天真的幻夢病態的執著……」

廣場的另一端，基爾伯特抬高頭顱，惡狠狠瞪視某名高大到可恨的斯拉夫青年。

「放手啦抓這麼緊幹嘛？難到俄羅斯窮得連火雞也買不起，害你只能拿本大爺的手當替代品啃？」

「我是怕你一氣之下衝出去搗亂，這裡可不是普魯士的管轄範圍。」

伊凡乖乖聽話放手，語氣有些委屈。基爾伯特卻不為所動，捏住對方軟軟嫩嫩的臉頰再用力往外一扯，咬牙切齒地宣示道：

「別把本大爺當成做事從不用腦子的白痴！本大爺的確偶爾不用……當然，不是不會用，只是懶得用、不屑用而已。」

注視前方時而神色激動、時而面露微笑，似乎聽報聽到十分入迷的人群，普魯士殿下的語氣轉為平靜。

「本大爺的確很想把那些散播不實謠言的混帳一個個拖出來揍扁。但老爹說，戰爭害人民苦悶太久，幫忙製造歡樂也沒什麼不好。更重要的是，謠言止於智者，本大爺這麼聰明當然不用怕那些謠言哇哈哈！」

「……人民……嗎？」

伊凡嘴上複誦，卻仍然似懂非懂。

羅馬山廣場附近有三座連在一起，屋頂呈人字形的古老哥德式樓房——羅馬廳，不僅是法蘭克福市議會的所在，中央二樓的凱撒大廳更自1562年以來，便是神聖羅馬帝國皇帝加冕的所在。

自從三十年戰爭結束，神聖羅馬帝國名存實亡後，普魯士殿下每年都會來此探望那名沈眠在玉座之上的小小帝王，只是今年多了死皮賴臉硬跟過來的俄羅斯殿下。

確認兩名國家殿下的身份後，看守的護衛恭謹地低頭放行。

當基爾伯特與伊凡穿過長長的迴廊，沿著迴旋的樓梯踏上凱撒大廳時，迎接他們的是一首巴哈的夏康舞曲。註2

基爾伯特四下張望，果然在大廳一角找到正在演奏小提琴的奧地利殿下。

「切、又被小少爺搶先了。」

騎士之國甩甩頭，努力擺出最莊重的神情、踏著最端正的步伐，筆直走到玉座之前單膝跪下。金髮男孩雙眼緊閉，小小的頭顱軟軟地低垂，彷彿一隻沒有生命、只能任人操弄的提線木偶。

圓拱型的天花板上是色彩斑斕的壁畫，牆壁有的用華貴的緞布裝飾，有的飾以金紅白三色的精緻浮雕。凱撒大廳在富麗堂皇中透露一股時光醞釀出來的寧靜典雅，配上悠揚的琴聲，彷彿能將踏入此地的人們帶回過去、帶回那曾經輝煌燦爛的帝國年代。

閉上眼，似乎能看見身著華貴禮服的皇室成員、各國政要於大廳間穿梭，當然，少不了被他們簇擁於其中的小小帝王。

追憶、思念、祝福……羅德理希僅僅用四根弦，就變幻出一個充滿情感的無限世界。

一曲奏畢，基爾伯特拍手讚美。他不喜歡這個愛說教又愛講究的貴族少爺，只是單純地表達對音樂的欣賞與敬意。

「想祈禱神聖羅馬復活，起碼也該來首〈彌賽亞〉吧？」註3

「韓德爾的〈彌賽亞〉怎麼可能用一把小提琴來詮釋？不懂音樂的笨蛋先生。」

「哦？眼睜睜看韓德爾投向Britannia小姐的懷抱的，又是哪位『懂得高尚音樂』的貴族少爺？」註4

「Britannia小姐？」

羅德理希愣了一愣，過一會才意識到基爾伯特所指為何，隨即抿起唇，好壓下竄升的笑意，維持貴族的儀態與衿持。

「……要是讓英國聽到，肯定會怒氣衝衝跑來找閣下進行騎士決鬥。」

「哼！他肯送上門來挨揍是最好不過，本大爺還沒跟他算之前臨陣脫逃的仇咧！」

「您確定多次撕毀神聖盟約的普魯士王國，有資格指責他國背信棄義？」

「條約只是欺騙和失敗的謊言，國家利益永遠高於一切，本大爺不過是服從上司的英明教誨。」

「哦？當然，分利益時喊得比誰都大聲、盡義務時逃得比誰都快速——您厚實的臉皮確實讓敝人甘拜下風，是否考慮剝下來做成海瀨皮包賣出去補貼國庫？」

「多謝讚美，本大爺會好好考慮你的建議。」

普魯士殿下聳聳肩，似乎對奧地利殿下的諷刺完全不以為意，那無賴的神情端是欠揍無比。

「普魯士效忠的永遠只有普魯士國王和神聖羅馬，輪不到哈布斯堡的傢伙來比手劃腳……啊、換成霍亨斯陶芬家的人來罵，本大爺可能還會慚愧幾秒，前提是你能挖出他們幾世紀前留下的骨頭。」註5

作為神聖羅馬的砂石罐頭，普魯士沒有任何有利的先天條件：土地貧瘠而分裂、沒有天然陸疆的遮蔽、遠離歐洲主要商業文化中心，工業和貿易在奪得西理西亞前不值一提……身處強敵環伺的歐洲正中央，除了不擇手段收攏並發展自身力量外，他找不到其他的生存方法。註6

「你！」

奧地利殿下瞬間怒火上湧，眼鏡一推便欲加以斥責，話到嘴邊卻又哽著吐不出來，沈默一陣後化為淡淡的無奈。

嚴謹有序與生活第一、新興更正教與傳統天主教、邊區的鄉巴佬與古老的大貴族……同樣是日耳曼的後裔、同樣是為戰鬥而生的國家，普魯士和奧地利卻一北一南，完美地詮釋了「截然不同」這個詞彙。

然而，他們有著相似的思念——讓擁有日耳曼血脈、使用德意志語言的人們聚集在同一面黑鷹旗幟下的夢。註7

即使，選擇的道路完全相異。

「讓我們各憑本事，畢竟，在神聖羅馬面前起爭執實在太過失禮。」

話畢，羅德理希再次抬高弓弦，讓悠揚的音樂迴盪於凱撒大廳之間。

流洩的音符彷彿來自天國的柔和之光，為世俗的廳堂覆上不屬於人間的神聖氛圍，使彼此暫時忘卻對立與衝突、掠奪與被掠奪，餘下心靈全然的靜謐。

「又是巴哈……果然是壞心眼的小少爺，拉個曲子也不忘消遣本大爺。」

基爾伯特低聲抱怨，卻始終沒有發現，與自己一同前來的伊凡已然不見蹤影。

俄羅斯殿下從頭到尾不發一語，或者說，無從插嘴。只能悄悄離開羅馬廳，踏上羅馬山廣場混著青泥的石版路。

「普魯士、基爾、基爾、普魯士……」

伊凡搖頭晃腦喃喃自語，微風捎來陣陣涼意，卻如莫斯科的風雪般刺得他臉頰生疼。不遠處，人們依舊圍成一圈，興致勃勃聽著讀報青年高聲朗誦。

「他不屬於東方也不屬於西方，來不了這邊也去不了那邊。彷彿被關在無形的玻璃罩子裡，即使叫得聲嘶力竭撞得頭破血流，也無法踏入那陽光明媚的世界……」

瞬間，俄羅斯殿下笑了出來——陰冷地、不懷好意地笑。

是該回去厲行書報檢查，把這些胡說八道的小說全都禁一禁砍一砍了。

對，全是胡說八道。

儘管有眾多流言蜚語甚至造謠中傷、儘管勝利的關鍵是如此地曖昧含糊不明不白，普魯士王國終究成為戰爭最後的贏家。

戲劇性的勝利為腓特烈大帝贏得無數尊敬與崇拜，卻也不可避免地，引來他對手進一步的憎恨與敵視。

為了保住西理西亞、為了穩固普魯士王國的國際地位，他需要足夠強大的盟友。

例如東方的冰雪之國——俄羅斯。

1764年4月11日，俄普共同防禦同盟正式簽訂。

結盟儀式上，普魯士殿下四處找尋某名斯拉夫青年的蹤影，準備好好質問對方當年為何要不告而別，迎接他的，卻只是俄羅斯駐柏林的全權使節。

飽經戰爭創傷的國家需要回覆、備受戰爭苦難的百姓渴望休憩。即使心下疑惑，普魯士殿下仍沒空管伊凡太多，牢騷幾句便決定不理那隻賴在聖彼得堡冬眠的笨熊，準備跟著自家老爹，繼續投入漫長而艱辛的重建工作之中。

同一天，俄羅斯殿下無視眾多令人眼花撩亂的精緻藝術品，跨著慢吞吞、懶洋洋的步伐，穿過冬宮一條條長廊與一座座大廳，來到專門供女皇休憩玩樂的小花廳。

「普魯士和奧地利是什麼關係？」

「為德意志霸權爭鬥不已的宿敵——擁有共同的淵源相似的目標，或許總有一天會殊途同歸的那一種。」

「俄羅斯和普魯士？」

「最最親密、最最堅定的友邦——喜歡勾心鬥角互扯後腿，並且隨時會用最崇高最虛偽的藉口背叛你的那一種。」

「哦？那……」

伊凡的語氣依然漫不經心，彷彿在問晚餐的伏特加要三瓶還四瓶。

「俄羅斯帝國又是什麼？」

聞言，俄羅斯女皇終於依依不捨地抬起頭，把目光從手中的《自然史》轉到國家殿下身上。

「洛克、伏爾泰，或者孟德斯鳩，請挑您喜歡的一種。」

1766年末，凱薩琳二世頒佈深具自由色彩與啟蒙精神的《訓諭》，向全歐洲傳達她改造俄羅斯的信念。

女皇同時宣佈召開立法委員會，與會成員有土地貴族、城鎮居民、國有農民、哥薩克人以及各少數民族共564名代表，其人數之多、成分之複雜堪稱「俄羅斯各人種的博覽會」。

他們呈上千百份的陳情書，傳達各自的處境與願望，又在一場又一場的會議中，為了所屬的階級、所屬的集團利益吵得不可開交，以致被眾多報紙刊物嘲笑為一場龐大而滑稽的政治鬧劇。註8

「法國的鋤犁哪種得出俄國的莊稼？這位新人女皇不是無比狡猾，就是太過天真，跟她的國家殿下湊一起倒是剛剛好……要不要來賭賭看，她們幾年後會認清現實？」

得到消息的那一天，腓特烈大帝若有所思，順手把厚厚一疊的相關報告扔給普魯士殿下「見識見識」，後者則扯出一個誇張的鬼臉表達不滿。

「誰跟老爹你一樣奸詐啊？永遠都是說說而已的大騙子，只有約瑟夫那傻瓜才會呆呆照你寫的那套做。」

「嘿、別這麼說，我永遠是您最忠心最誠實的第一僕人。」

普魯士國王神情嚴肅、語氣誠懇，天空色的眼眸卻透露說不出的狡獪。

「打從一開始我就說得清清楚楚：儘管爭辯，不管你想要什麼、想要多少，但是必須服從！」註9

既然不准反抗必須服從，那想再多辯再多又有什麼用？

對於這詭異的辯證問題，普魯士殿下抓抓頭髮，爽快地決定舉旗投降。萊布尼茲、沃爾夫、康德……反正普魯士擁有的哲學家多得是，犯不著自己鑽破腦袋拚命思考。

他突然雙手抵住高大的辦公桌，湊到自家上司面前，一臉期待地問道：「嘿嘿！只要本大爺聽話幹活、聽話打架，就可以長得又高又壯，最後統一德意志喚醒神聖羅馬吧？」

「這個嘛……在這之前，要先解決哈布斯堡家那個還以皇帝自居，礙事又麻煩的小子才行。」

「好！」

普魯士殿下興奮地躍上辦公桌，左手叉腰，右手直指落地窗外燦金色的豔陽，擺出自認最帥氣的姿勢高聲宣示：

「等著瞧，管你東邊的大傢伙還南邊的小少爺，普魯士王國都會把你們踩到腳下。哈哈哈哈……」

腓特烈大帝一手撐著下巴，笑吟吟注視某位自稱聰明狡猾，卻又不時耍笨耍蠢的祖國。

「您左腳踩的，是俄羅斯女皇的親筆信函。順帶一提，俄羅斯殿下沒有來信。」

「那又怎樣，本大爺今早就拆開來看過了，裡頭儘是虛偽的廢話。」

基爾伯特毫不在乎，左腳尖還順便多扭兩下表達自己的鄙視之情。

「您右腳踩的，是最新一期的《柏林月刊》。順帶一提，這期封面是格拉夫幫我畫的肖像畫。」註10

「那又怎……呃……這個……啊！」

張狂的笑臉迅速扭曲、僵硬，基爾伯特悄悄移動右腳，試圖湮滅罪證來個死不承認，卻踩到一隻鵝毛筆，很不帥氣地腳一滑便四肢大開摔倒在地。

「從今以後三餐都吃馬鈴薯如何？據說對孩童的智力成長很有好處喔！」

腓特烈大帝揮揮手中勸諭農民改種馬鈴薯的文告，笑得很欣慰很欣慰。

「有國家殿下以身作則，還參加每一場馬鈴薯種植說明會，順便示範如何煮出美味的馬鈴薯料理的話，推廣工作肯定會特、別、順、利吧？」

「法蘭西斯說……馬鈴薯吃多了會得痲瘋病……」

「哦？正好，我們可以來實驗以毒攻毒。」

隨著俄羅斯的勢力在近東快速發展，土耳其政府的恐懼與不滿也日漸加劇。1768年10月6日，俄國駐君士坦丁堡的大使被囚禁於七塔城堡，正式宣告俄羅斯帝國與鄂圖曼土耳其帝國的決裂開戰。

俄土戰爭的爆發使立法委員會草草收場，女皇卻不讓等著看她笑話的列強如願以償。在俄羅斯殿下的率領下，俄軍不論陸戰海戰都取得一連串輝煌的勝利，傲然向全歐洲展示自己的強大與不可侵犯。

1771年，列強再也無法忍受俄羅斯在近東的為所欲為，奧地利與土耳其的結盟更使東歐局勢變得複雜詭譎，俄、普、奧、土四大國彼此算計衝突，大有爆發全面戰爭的架勢。

「為什麼不大家都動手拿一點呢？」

1772年8月，在俄羅斯女皇一句半真半假的玩笑話，以及腓特烈大帝的強烈建議下，奧、俄兩國在東歐的勢力衝突，終於以俄、普、奧三國達成諒解，聯手瓜分波蘭立陶宛聯邦的土地作結。

三大國狼狽為奸的掠奪行動中，俄羅斯殿下奪得白俄羅斯，普魯士殿下則分到曾歸條頓騎士團所有的西普魯士，從東普魯士到波美拉尼亞，數百年來破碎的土地終於重新結為一體。

為了一口氣吐清憋了幾世紀的怨氣，他早早就從衣箱中翻出最寶貝的騎士服，修修改改洗了又洗，準備一有機會就前往華沙，好好奚落曾經奪走自己一半身體的「前主人」——波蘭與立陶宛殿下一番。

1773年9月18日，波蘭議會被迫承認這個毫無法理基礎的瓜分條約。

會議結束後的「慶祝」晚宴中，普魯士殿下換上條頓騎士的裝扮，故意在菲利克斯與托裡斯附近繞來繞去，還不時揮動那繡著寶劍與十字的帥氣白披風，自我感覺十分良好。

繞了十幾圈還是被當作空氣無視到底後，他才按耐不住，腆著臉主動湊上前問道：

「你們不罵本大爺卑鄙、過份、強盜之類的嗎？」

菲利克斯拉著托裡斯的衣角，氣呼呼嘟著嘴不發一語。托裡斯則不卑不亢，冷靜地向眼前志得意滿的掠奪者點頭致意。

「我不認為……」

「從今以後，我們永遠永遠都不會分開了吧？哥哥。」

突然，清脆的女聲打斷托裡斯的回答，一字一句洋溢著歡欣與雀躍

「呃、當然。」

甜甜的、熟悉的嗓音讓基爾伯特心念一動，才想伸手招呼，一名美少女便與他擦身而過。

淡金色的長髮、白雪般的肌膚，以及大大的蝴蝶結，基爾伯特依稀記得，那是曾與自己一起，受波蘭與立陶宛統治的白俄羅斯——娜塔莉亞。

她緊緊挽著斯拉夫青年的手臂，不復當年屈居人下的陰沈，眼角眉梢儘是濃到化不開來的笑意盈然。

「我們可以在新年時歡迎嚴冬老人和雪姑娘，在謝肉節燒掉稻草紮成的寒冬女王。還有還有，在夏至節為白樺樹掛滿花環和綵帶，燃起溝火，來跳一圈又一圈的Khorovod……」

「嗯！等姊姊回家，我們三個一起。」

對妹妹那異乎尋常的熱情，伊凡眉頭微皺，似乎有些苦惱，晶瑩的紫眸卻縈繞淡淡的溫柔。

兩名斯拉夫人自成一個小世界，無聲排拒外人的靠近。

「呿！真沒意思。」

抬到半空的左手訕訕地垂下，正要跨出的右腳也硬生生煞住，普魯士殿下頓時沒了耀武揚威的心情。彷彿奮力揮拳卻打在輕輕軟軟的棉花上，只覺興味索然，有股挖個洞，把自己當有毒馬鈴薯埋起來不見人的衝動。

似乎是察覺到基爾伯特的視線，伊凡驀地轉過頭來，朝他點了點頭才又緩步離開。笑容甜美依舊，卻多了幾分他無比陌生的世故與沈著。

「弱小的傢伙才需要聚在一起，又強又帥氣的本大爺一個人就很快樂。對！很快樂很快樂……」

基爾伯特一遍又一遍地強調，隨即近乎粗暴地推開人群，把眾星拱月般被崇拜者圍繞的自家上司拉到一旁，扯著他的衣領低聲問道：

「老爹你說，本大爺是不是有點蠢？」

腓特烈大帝克制嘴角的抽搐，上上下下把祖國殿下打量一番，又看了看不遠處的伊凡等人後，才像哄騙寵物一般，摸摸他鬆軟的銀髮安慰道：

「沒那回事！您絕對比草履蟲聰明得多。」

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

註1  
《維也納公報》是小少爺家出的官方報紙，《滑稽家》則是維也納出版的諷刺性刊物。

讀報的情況在十八世紀時並不稀奇。知識份子通常聚集在一種半公開的閱覽室，閱讀各類的報章雜誌並交換消息，不識字的民眾則會拜託識字者幫他們讀報，啟蒙思想便是這樣慢慢傳播給社會大眾的。

註2  
此處小少爺演奏的《夏康舞曲》是巴哈（1685-1750）無伴奏小提琴組曲《第二帕蒂塔》的末樂章（作品第1004號）。

有一說這是巴哈為他的亡妻瑪麗亞‧芭芭拉所作。他將多首關於死亡與復活的聖詠曲（Choral）地編織其中，表達對亡妻的思念與在冥世的祝福。

Ps在youtube上打Bach 's Chaconne for Solo Violin，就可以找到演奏。 

註3

韓德爾（1685-1759）出生德意志的薩克遜，後來長年定居眉毛家。

《彌賽亞》（Messiah）是他於1741年創作的大型神劇，全曲分三部分，第三部分講的是耶穌復活和最終審判，所以阿普才會說，希望神羅復活，至少也要演奏這一首。

然而，這部神劇光首演就用了18人唱詩班與33件樂器，後來演出的人數與樂器更是成倍增加，根本不可能用一把小提琴來詮釋。

註4

這個梗出自於眉毛家的教授JH Shennan所作的《十八世紀的歐洲情勢》（個人挺喜歡這本，雖然只是薄薄一本，卻把整個局勢勾勒得相當不錯）：

「（光榮革命）廢除了以人為主的神授君權，改以不具個人身份的英國，逐漸興起成為國民的效忠對象；至於國家的人格化代表，則以不列顛妮雅（Britannia，不列顛〔Britain〕的女性化拉丁名）的形貌出之。」

Britannia＝國家的人格化代表≒國擬人＝亞瑟

註5

1256年3月，條頓騎士團的第四任團長薩爾查取得神聖羅馬帝國皇帝腓特烈二世（1194－1250）的恩准，使之頒下金璽詔書，許諾維斯瓦河、德雷文茨河以及俄薩河之間的土地永遠歸條頓騎士團統治。這便是普魯士騎士團國家的起源。（但土地都是阿普自己辛辛苦苦打下來的）

此處的腓特烈二世屬於霍亨斯陶芬家族，在十三世紀後半，這個家族便已絕嗣。哈布斯堡家族於其後才崛起，進而執掌德意志國王與神聖羅馬皇帝之位。（德意志國王要經過教宗加冕，才能稱為神聖羅馬帝國皇帝）

註6

Sand box 直譯是沙箱或砂石罐頭，或作吸墨粉盒，一種用沙覆在字跡上吸收過多墨水的裝置。因為勃蘭登堡土地貧瘠且多產沙土，南邊富裕的德意志諸邦國愛用這詞嘲笑他。

注7

「德意志」（deutsch）原來是一種民間方言，9th後才泛指使用此一語言的日耳曼人，11th後用以特指德意志的眾邦國與人民。

註8  
這篇訓諭主要參考孟德斯鳩的《法意》，與法學家貝卡裡亞的《論罪與罰》，但並非全盤接受。

對於這次的立法改革，大致有以下兩派看法：

一、女皇只是藉此表現自己開明的態度，使西方世界對她有良好印象。露樣家在蘇聯時期出版的世界通史（第五卷）更認為，她一開始就無意改革法律，只是想藉此收集各階層民眾的資料，方便以後的統治。

二、眉毛家的劍橋世界近代史（第八集）則認為，從女皇與他人的通信集中可發現，在這之前，她一直抱有一種上流社會流行的誤解，深信俄羅斯作為一個落後國家，可以隨她改革改變。但委員會召開後，各階層代表眾多的請願書、會議的論辯卻使她認識到：俄羅斯有自己的一套傳統，貴族也好、農民、商人也好，都有彼此衝突、但也都不能輕易捨棄的願望，不是她能隨心所欲改動的。

雖然委員會最後草草解散，卻為女皇提供大量有關俄羅斯國情的資料、各階層民眾的願望，使她（以及文中的露樣）得以認識俄羅斯的人民，影響她日後的政策基調與具體改革措施，從理想主義轉趨功利主義與實用主義。

註9  
這個梗來自阿普家，同時也是西方最偉大的哲學家之一康德於1784年在《柏林月刊》發表的一篇著名文章〈對這個問題的一個回答：什麼是啟蒙〉（有的譯作「何謂啟蒙」）中，對親父的描述。出自《啟蒙運動與現代性》第65頁，原文的譯文如下

只有一位自己已經啟蒙、自己並不懼怕幽靈，同時手中握有一隻保障公共和平的百萬精兵的統治者，才能夠說出一個共和國不敢說出的這種話：「儘管爭辯，不管你想要什麼、想要多少，但是必須服從！」

註10  
安東‧格拉夫（1736-1813），著名的肖像畫畫家，主要活動地為柏林、來比錫等地。他畫過來欣、席勒等人的肖像，有沒有畫過親父我就不知道了。

柏林月刊是當時阿普家最具權威性的學術刊物之一。


End file.
